scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Robinsons
Meet the Robinsons is an animated feature film directed by Stephen Anderson, loosely based on William Joyce's A Day with Wilbur Robinson. It features, in their debuts, Lewis Robinson, Wilbur Robinson, Mike Yagoobian/the Bowler Hat Guy, Doris, Carl the Robot, Lucille Krunklehorn, Bud Robinson, Franny, Art Framagucci, Lefty, Buster (dog, Tiny, Frankie, Billie Robinson, Joe Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, Laszlo Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Gaston Framagucci, Spike and Dimitri, Mr Willerstein, Mildred, Lizzy, Stanley Pukowsky, Coach and Lewis's anonymous mother. Pictures of Walt Disney and Nikola Tesla are visible in the background. Plot The dreams of orphan and kid inventor Lewis are crushed when the demonstration of his Memory Scanner at the science fair goes outrageously wrong. Little does he expect to immediately be confronted with Wilbur Robinson, a kid time traveller who claims that the normal course of Lewis's life has been disrupted by the malevolent Bowler Hat Guy… Whisked off to the future, Lewis must find a way to stop the Bowler Hat Guy wreaking havoc on his timeline (and everyone else's with it) while getting to know Wilbur's incredibly eccentric yet intensely lovable family, the Robinsons. Continuity * The film had a comic book cinestory adaptation in the form of Meet the Robinsons (2007) and two novelisations: one under the title of Journey to Future (2007), and another as Meet the Robinsons: The Chapter Book (2007). * The picture book Keep Moving Forward (2007) also retells the events of the movie, though with many alterations in details. * The video game Meet the Robinsons (2007), released concurrently with the movie, shares its title but actually focuses on a distinct storyline taking place during the events of the film, with Wilbur as a protagonist. * The comic story Meet the Mysterious… Bowler Hat Guy?!? (2007), published the month before the release of the film, served as a sort of prequel to it, featuring a glimpse into the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris's partnership before the start of the time-travel scheme. Behind the scenes Meet the Robinsons was released on March the 23d, 2007. An adaptation of the picture book A Day with Wilbur Robinson, it carries through many characters and designs from it, but added the entire time travel plotline: in the book, Lewis has no particular relationship to Wilbur, and there is no Bowler Hat Guy. Category:Stories Category:Films Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Features Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Jon A. Bernstein stories Category:Michelle Spritz stories Category:Don Hall stories Category:Nathan Greno stories Category:Aurion Redson stories Category:Joe Mateo stories Category:Stephen Anderson stories Category:2007 stories Category:Cornelius Robinson stories Category:Wilbur Robinson stories Category:Mike Yagoobian stories Category:Bowler Hat Guy stories Category:Doris stories Category:Carl the Robot stories Category:Lucille Krunklehorn stories Category:Bud Robinson stories Category:Franny Robinson stories Category:Art Framagucci stories Category:Lefty stories Category:Buster the Dog stories Category:Tiny stories Category:Frankie the Frog stories Category:Billie Robinson stories Category:Joe Robinson stories Category:Fritz Robinson stories Category:Petunia Robinson stories Category:Laszlo Robinson stories Category:Tallullah stories Category:Gaston Framagucci stories Category:Spike and Dimitri stories Category:Mr Willerstein stories Category:Mildred stories Category:Lizzy stories Category:Stanley Pukowsky stories Category:Coach stories Category:Cornelius's Mother stories Category:Nikola Tesla stories Category:Walt Disney as-character stories